


Last Chance

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: John Watson/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Kudos: 2





	Last Chance

You're sitting waiting for your boyfriend John to show up. You finally give up and leave. This is the second time he's left you sitting by yourself waiting for him. You storm home hurt by him doing this to you again. You take your makeup off and get into your pjs and lay in bed. The next morning you walk into the living room to him and his best mate sitting in their chairs. "Morning Jean." "Good morning Lock." "Morning dear." You ignore him. He looks concerned that you're ignoring him because he knows you heard him. You ask "Do you want some morning tea Lock?" "Yes." "Black or sugared?" "Black this morning." You nod and make you and Lock tea completely ignoring your boyfriend. "Did I do something wrong?" You ignore him asking that. "I believe she is giving you the silent treatment." "Why?" "Perhaps it's because you missed dinner with her again last night." "Oh bollocks that was last night wasn't it." He turns to you "I'm so sorry Jean I promise I'll make it up to you." You turn to Lock "You want some breakfast?" "I do. Also last night was my fault for him missing dinner." "I know it wasn't Lock, he's a grown man he can remember his own commintments before making new ones. But thank you for trying to make me feel better." Sherlock just sits back and watches his friend and you. Your boyfriend sighs. "I really am sorry." You ignore him. You hand Lock his breakfast. "Here you go Lock. Enjoy. I've got to scoot I've got a breakfast meeting with a client and I wouldn't want to keep them waiting without any warning at all. It's not polite." You say this with a pointed look at John then hug Lock who hugs you back which still surprises everyone. You leave and head to work. You meet with your client to review their case. They leave and you sigh when your text alert goes off. You open it and it's from Lock "Come to dinner with me tonight." You text back "Why?" "Because I need to speak with you alone." "Fine, one hour. It can't run long i've got a work party at 8pm." "See you then." You sigh and wonder why he has to talk to you alone. Oh well. You continue with your day and meet Lock at the flat door. He smiles and says "Change of plans." "What?" "John's bringing you out tonight." "I refuse. He needs more than a few sorrys and trying to bring me to dinner again to make it up to me. You tell him I said that." "No need he's listening behind the door." "Good. Then he needs to hear this. This is his last chance and if he blows it, i'm gone. Not just from dating him from the whole flat. I've got another place I can go. I don't need to stay here." Lock looks surprised at that. He never thought you'd leave the flat. Leave him. He has to make sure everything goes well so you don't leave. He would rather see you with John than gone from his life. He's been in love with you since he was introduced to you. You look to Lock "I'm still up for dinner with you though." "Alright." Lock smiles, a real smile. You smile back, you love when he smiles it lightens his whole face up. You have fun at dinner with him. You laugh and smile and have a good time. You haven't had a good time in awhile. It makes you think, all your good times lately have been with Lock not with John. You sigh and Lock asks "What's wrong?" "Did you just ask me what's wrong?" "Yes you sighed while frowning, that generally means something is troubling you. So again I ask what is wrong?" "Who are you and what have you done to my friend?" "I don't understand." "Sherlock you never ask anyone what's wrong. You never care to, so you asking me concerns me that you've been replaced with someone else." "I'm the same as I've always been." "Sherlock why do you care so much about John and I being together?" He just stares at you. "You're not going to answer are you?" "No I'm not." You sigh. "I know why you care Sherlock. You care because I take care of you, you don't want me to leave." Sherlock looks at you surprised you've got it mostly right except the bit that he loves you isn't in there. You take Sherlock's hand "I'll always take care of you Sherlock because I care about you. Don't think for one second that if John and I break up that I'll stop caring about you or taking care of you." Sherlock looks down at his hand in yours. You follow his gaze and realize you've taken his hand and haven't let go yet. "Oh. Sorry Lock." You go to take your hand back but his tightens around yours. You look up at Sherlock. He just stares at you. You smile and say "I understand Sherlock, you can let go now." He just nods. He just told you thank you with that because he can't say it out loud. You finish your dinner after you share dessert. You look at the clock. "Lock I gotta go." "You've forgotten you're to bring a guest to this work party." "Crap I have. Will you come please?" "Of course." So you and Sherlock go to your work party. Everyone asks if you're a couple and you say no, he's just filling in for John. Sherlock looks a little sad everytime you say he's filling in for John. Back at 221B Baker Street John is wondering why Sherlock isn't home yet. He knows you're at your work party but Sherlock should be home now. Then John spots your work party invite. It says you must bring a guest of the opposite sex. John realizes you've brought Sherlock instead of him. He knows he's messed up bad. He tries to plan a romantic evening for the two of you but he doesn't remember what you find romantic. He sighs. This is his last chance he can't blow it. Well he knows she loves to dance, they could go dancing, no she hates crowded places like a dance club. He sighs. Oh she likes music they could go the concert in the park, no she's got a court case to present when that's going on. Oh she loves to sing, they could go to karokee, no the only place with karokee when she's free is Jake's Bar and she hates the smell of liqour it makes her sick. He's out of ideas. He sighs. Sherlock is watching you mingle with a few of your associates and he's planning the perfect date for you in his head. You love to dance and love music but hate crowds so you'll go on a picnic with just the two of you and he'll bring a player so he can dance with you. You love to sing so after the picnic he'll bring you to the aquarium that's got the best acustics but not many people there, and he'll pay them to play songs you can sing along with, that you love. After that he'll bring you for ice cream cones from your favorite cart in the park. Then he'll bring you home where you will cuddle and watch crap telly as he runs his fingers through your hair relaxing you until you fall asleep. He snaps out of his day dream "What?" "I asked if you would dance with me Sherlock?" "Of course." He smiles and dances with you holding you close while spinning you around the dance floor. You really are an amazing dancer and Sherlock isn't too bad either because his mother made his take lessons as a boy. "What are your favorite songs?" "Huh? That's an odd question." "Are you going to answer?" "Um well pretty much anything by Lindsey Stirling, Cheap Thrills by Sia, Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon, and The Fighter by Keith Urban featuring Carrie Underwood." He stores the info in your special place in his mind palace for future reference. The song ends "Thanks for dancing with me Sherlock." "Of course you love to dance." "Yeah I do love to dance." You sing along softly to the next song. "You also love to sing, and love music, and ice cream, and crap telly." "Yeah I guess I do." You smile. It's time to head home and Sherlock brings you to the door. "You go on up I've something else to do." "What?" "Something important." "Not telling I see. Alright. Goodnight Sherlock." "Goodnight Jean." You smile and go into your room next to Sherlock's near the kitchen. You change and go to bed. Sherlock is looking up the weather and to see if the aquarium is open on your next day off. Perfect weather, and it's open. Good. Now he just has to arrange everything and make John take her on the perfect date because John makes her happy. Well that's at least what Sherlock thinks anyway in reality Sherlock is always the one to make her smile and forget about her worries. Sherlock makes her happy even though neither will ever see or admit it. Sherlock brings the perfectly arranged date all set up to John "This is your next date with Jean. Do exactly like it says and you'll win her back." "How'd you plan a perfect date?" "I took into account her favorite things and what she doesn't like and found the solution. Also I know her favorite things." "How did you know about the ice cream cart, I didn't even know she loves that certain ice cream cart the best?" "She told me and we went to it together." "She brought you to her favorite ice cream cart in the park? When?" "Right after you stood her up the first time. We went the next day as I explained it was my fault for you missing the dinner." "That's why she forgave me? Because you told her it was your fault and bought her, her favorite ice cream?" "Yes." John sighs. He looks at the date and then up at Sherlock. "Here." "Why are you giving this back to me?" "Because I don't deserve her. All I do is hurt her and make her cry. I don't need the date because she deserves better than me." "You make her happy." "No I don't Sherlock, you do. Whenever I make her cry or make her hurt she runs to you to make her feel better. You make her happy Sherlock not me." Sherlock just stares at John. "What does that mean?" "It means Sherlock that I'm letting her go, so she can go to you, because you're better than me and make her happy." "Shouldn't she have a say in this decision?" "Not anymore. I've made it for us both. I'm letting her go." You're listening at your door and cover your mouth with your hand as you listen to John talk with Sherlock. You let out a tear down your cheek when you realize he's telling the truth that Sherlock makes you happy and all John does is make you cry and hurt. John's a good man, and he's letting you go for your own happiness. You walk out with tears in your eyes. You hug John "I heard. And I'll miss you John, but you're right. You don't make me happy anymore, Sherlock does. I'm sorry John." "It's alright Jean. Go to bed we'll talk in the morning." You nod. You turn to Sherlock and hug him. He hugs back and then you go to bed. Neither of them realize you've taken the perfect date script they both set down. You sit in your room and read it. It's the perfect date and it's all your favorite songs too. You know how much thought Sherlock put into this. This makes you realize that Sherlock loves you and that you love him too. You peak out and Sherlock is in his mind palace and John must be in his room because you don't see him. You set the script down where you picked it up from. You go to sneak back to your room and Sherlock asks "What did you think of it?" You turn around and see Sherlock sitting up now looking at you. Sherlock walks up to you and then motions to the script "What did you think of the date?" You smile and pull Sherlock in for a hug. "I think it was perfect with one flaw." "What flaw?" "The leading man. It should be you Sherlock not John. Because you're the one my hearts chose not him." "You're heart chose me?" You kiss him. "Yes." Sherlock smiles and kisses you again. "I love you too Jean." "I know Sherlock, I've known you have for awhile now I just didn't realize I already knew. Let's go to sleep now." "Sleep?" "Yes you're going to hold me while we sleep." Sherlock smiles and holds you tight in his bed. You have the best nights sleep you've had in a very long time. Sherlock takes you on that perfect date. At the aquarium The Fighter comes on and Sherlock starts singing Keith's part. You sing Carrie's part and you have the perfect duet. When the song ends he kisses you. "Let's go home." You smile and kiss him "Yeah let's go home."


End file.
